A Candy So Sweet
by sugaristehawesome
Summary: Danielle's life is about to spiral downwards when she is lifted up by none other than Willy Wonka himself. first fic, plz review! no flames!


hi! this is my first attempt at fanfction so be nice plzz! no flames cuz they are icky. lol. i know many people will agree with me. :) anywayz i really dont know where i am taking this story lol i just know the beginning! but that means that you the reviewers can decide what happens lol. i also don't know wher the title fits in but it sounds good no? lol anyway im sure im boring you by now so lets get on with the story!11 oh and its about five years before the johnny depp movie takes place so wonka is about thirty.

a candy so sweet

by sugaristehawesome

i dont own anything but dnaielle

Danielle was bored. Really bored. She lay herhead down onto her arms and sighed. A lock of beautiful golden brown hair fell down onto her eye. aggravated, she blew it out of the way. Their was noone in her small little candy shop today, for reasons she didn't know. How could people not want to be flocking the store? Candy was just too good to be ignored.

Danielle groaned and sat up. Her golden brown hair cascaded down her shoulders glimmering in the noon light. It was cut to about her shoulders, and she had short bangs that barely reached her eyes. Blonde streaks coarsed through the brown but weren't very visible.

Her eyes were a sparkling blue that reflected all the joy she found in life. She loved her perfect nose which was small but not too tiny. Her full lips were of a rosy hue that looked very inviting to her male customers.

Now standing up, her full outfit was no longer hidden by the counter. She wore a a plain yellow turtle neck shirt with a white heart in the middle of it. She also wore a plain denim skirt that reached to about midthigh. Around her shoulder she wore a plain denim purse that matched her skirt. Upon her feet were knee-high black boots.

She had applied light makeup to her face. A pink blush decorated her cheeks. She didn't put any lipstick on because her lips were already of a pretty hue. Her eyeshadow was a sparkling light blue that accented her eyes.

Danielle paced around the room restless. She was really, really bored now. She looked at all the Wonka candy that decorated the walls and smiled. Even seeing the delectable sweets made her happy! Danielle slowly reached out and grabbed a Whipple-Scrumptious Fudge Mallow Delight. They were among her favorite flavors for the chocolate bars. Peeling away the shiny wrapper, she sighed it delight as the sweet scent floated up to her nose. She knew that this was stealing, but it shouldn't matter. It was only one bar, right?

Danielle took a bight into the bar. She savored the sweet taste on her tongue. Normally she wasn't really able to buy chocolate. She had too little money that needed to be spent on other things.

Even though she was only seventeen, the girl lived on her own. Her parents had died in a car accident earlier in the year. That was when Danielle's once wonderful life came crashing down around her. Her family had never been particularly wealthy – they were struggling to keep up with bills, and had barely paid off their small suburbian home – but now things were worse.

Danielle had loved her family dearly. However now she was alone. All of the family she knew were her mom and dad. Now the were gone. Danielle felt a single tear start to trickle down her cheek. She shook her head. She shouldn't linger on them!

She knew she had to get to highschool if she ever wanted a good life, but she found that it would get difficult soon. Thankfully it was now summer, so she could focus soley on working. But school would open again in two months and she knew things would really get difficult then.

She also needed to keep the fact her parents were dead until she was 18. Her parents had left her the house, and she could live quite fine in it and she didn't want to end up in a foster home, even if it would only be for about a year.

She sighed, and took another bite into the bar. She knew she shouldn't think of things like this but she couldn't help it. They were always on her mind.

Wiillyyy wonnkaaaaa! these are my page breaks

The great chocolateer paced around the inventing room. Lately he had been growing quite bored. He had been producing countless numbers of new flavours and candies, but lately it seemed as if that just wasn't working to keep him occupied anymore. What disturbed him the most, however, was his growing lonliness. Sure, he had the Oompa Loompas, but they just werent the same as another human being. Sighing to himself, he sat down in a convieniently placed chair.

Then, Willy Wonka had an idea. It scared him abit, but he had been thinking about it for a whiel. Why didn't he go out into the world? See how people really think of his candy. Noone knew what he looked like, so it would be easy to go unnoticed. Smiling to himself, he grabbed his cane and walked out the door.

so there you go! danielle meets willy wonka next chappy! hehehee. so do you like danielle? i hope you do! and now reviieww! i wont continue until i get at least two reviewwss!

also suggestions for where you want to happen are apreicated!


End file.
